Relación:Jake y Marley
Fue una relacion romantica entre Jake Puckerman y Marley Rose. Suele ser llamada Jarley (por la union de nombres) o Puckerose (por la union de apellidos). Terminan en el episodio The End of Twerk, tras que Marley descubriese la infidelidad de Jake con Bree. Historia por Episodios Cuarta Temporada The New Rachel Cuando Marley es aceptada para ingresar a New Direction, Jake va hacia a la lista y Marley solamente se le queda mirando. Britney 2.0 Marley es vista sonriéndole a Jake, quién le está hablando a Tina, antes de ser detenida por Unique en los pasillos de la escuela. Unique le pregunta a Marley si ha puesto sus ojos en alguien, a lo que le responde que le gusta Jake. Unique le advierte que Jake ya ha sido visto con muchas chicas de la secundaria, lo que lo convierte en un mujeriego y es la principal razón por la cual cantan Womanizer junto con Tina. Mientras Unique, Marley, Tina, y las chicas del equipo de gimnasia interpretan la canción en el gimnasio, Jake las está viendo. Al terminar la canción, Jake dice que él y Marley deberían pasar el rato algún día. Marley está de acuerdo, al contrario de Unique y Tina, que lo desaprueban.thumb Cuando Jake aparece en las graderías para juntarse con Marley, ella le dice que las otras chicas le dijeron que no confiara en él. Jake le pregunta si cree lo que le dieron, a lo que ella contesta que cree que él ha sido herido. Luego, le confieza que siempre intentó ser alguien diferente en sus otras escuela, algo que todos querían que ella fuera, y que por primera vez, podía ser ella misma en McKinley. Cuando Jake se burla porque están cantando Britney Spears, Marley insiste en que no ha oído su versión. Ambos cantan (You Drive Me) Crazy/Crazy.thumb|left|168px Al finalizar, están a punto de besarse, pero Marley hace como si nada, manifestando que hace frío. Jake se quita su chaqueta de cuero, se la pone en los hombros y se va, sonriendo. Durante el almuerzo, los deportistas nuevos comienzan a burlarse de la mamá de Marley otra vez, y Jake acude en su defensa, y que conduce a un altercado físico en la cafetería. Jake le pregunta a Marley si se puede sentar junto a ella mientras esté en el club Glee. Tras una charla, ella le dice que se acaba de dar cuenta que aún estaba usando su chaqueta de cuero. Jake le dice que se la quede, que se ve bien con ella, pero Kittythumb|139px, quien estaba escuchando de antes, se interpone y le dice que a ella le gustaría usarla y que se vería mejor en ella que en Marley, y que ella y Jake están saliendo juntos. Marley, entristecida por esto, le entrega la chaqueta y le dice, con la voz quebrada, que hacen una gran pareja juntos. Herida por la relación de Jake y Kitty, Marley canta Everytime thumb|leftdurante el término del episodio, viendo como Jake le canta una serenata a Kitty en el campo de fútbol.thumb|157px The Break Up El episodio empieza en la cafeteria con ambos donde hablando acerca de ser pobres y se muestran muy enamorados ante los ojos de Blaine y Brittany.thumb|left|126pxthumb|128px Kitty invita a Marley a su club llamado "Left Behind".thumb|167px Luego en Breadstix para demostrar sobre lo que se siente ser abandonado, la asistente de Tina, Dottie, la dejan atrás, dándole a entender que fue abandonada, dejándola devastada.thumb|left|164px Luego de la mala actitud de Kitty, Marley le dice a Jake que no puede estar con alguien como ella, provocando rencor hacia Kitty. Marley le dice a Jake que cómo puede estar con alguien como Kitty. Dice que mucho de ello tiene que ver con el hecho de que nadie se burla de él cuando está con ella, ya que es popular y sexy, y cree que esta bien en este momento. Kitty pasa y empieza a burlarse de Marley y su madre. Después de una pequeña discusión Jake rompe con ella frente a Marley. The Role You Were Born To Play Mientras Ryder y Marley charlaban se le podia ver celoso mirandolos a Jake. Kitty, al ver los celos de Jake, hace un cumplidos de las cualidades atractivas de Ryder, y termina consiguiendo para que Jake se inscribiera para una audición con ella para el musical, que antes no tenía interés. Jake dice que se inscribió para asegurarse de que Kitty no maté a Marley, pero Kitty ve que él sólo firmó para que Marley no "coqueteara" con Ryder. Mientras él canta Everybody Talks con Kitty en su audición, Marley vigila celosamente. Durante la segunda llamada de audiciones que realizan con la cancion Born to Hand Jive, donde pelea Jake con Ryder por bailar con Marley y Kitty impide atacarla. Más tarde Marley consigue el papel principal de Sandy, mientras que Jake pierde el papel de Danny por Ryder Glease Jake ve a Ryder besar Marley y se aleja con una mirada entristecida. Dynamic Duets Ryder y Jake se pelean por Marley. Curiosidades *En la cuarta temporada tienen 3 duetos. *Ya que Jake tiene muchos parecidos con Puck, se creia que Marley seria la pareja de Ryder, aunque finalmente Jake y Marley son quienes son pareja. *Se habia anunciado que I Wish seria un dueto Jarley, pero finalmente Jake canta toda la cancion con una pequeña linea de Marley. *Fue la unica pareja que empezo y nunca rompio en la cuarta temporada. *Son la unica pareja que a roto en la quinta temporada *En the end of the twerk Marley y Jake rompen por culpa de Bree Quinta Temporada *En los primeros episodios de esta temporada se les podia ver muy enamorados. *thumbEn el episodio "a Katy or a Gaga" Jake intenta tener relaciones sexuales con Marley, pero ella se niega ya que no se siente preparada. Ante el rechazo, Jake busca a Bree y consigue lo que queria. *Jake al menos 3 veces a Marley *En el episodio "The End of Twerk" Bree le revela a Marley la situacion *En ese mismo episodio (The end of twerk), Marley y Jake terminan. *En Movin' Out Jake intenta disculparse con Marley *En Puppet Master, Jake intenta volver con Marley, pero ella le dice que ya no siente lo mismo por el. thumb|left|Marley enterándose del engaño de Jake thumb|Jake intenta volver con Marley, pero ella se niega Duetos: thumb *'(You Drive Me) Crazy/Crazy' (Britney 2.0) *'A Thousand Years '(Naked) *'You're All I Need To Get By ' (I Do) Numeros Grupales: Cuarta Temporada.thumbthumbthumb *'Born to Hand Jive' (The Role You Were Born To Play) *'Some Nights' (Dynamic Duets) *'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas ' (Glee, Actually) *'This Is The New Year' (Naked) *'We've Got Tonite' (I Do) *'Anything Could Happen' (I Do) *'Outcast '(Sweet Dreams) *'For The Longest Time' (Lights Out) Quinta Temporada. *'Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band' (Tina In the Sky With Diamonds) *'On Our Way '(The End of Twerk) *'Nasty/Rhythm Nation '(Puppet Master) *'Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree' (Previously Unaired Christmas) Canciones Relacionadas *''Womanizer'' (Britney 2.0) *''Everytime'' (Britney 2.0) *''Superman'' (Dynamic Duets) *''Locked Out of Heaven'' (Sadie Hawkins) *''Tell Him'' (Sadie Hawkins) *'' I Only Have Eyes For You'' (Sadie Hawkins) *''Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself)'' (Naked) *''Unchained Melody'' (Girls (and Boys) on Film) *''Footloose (Girls (and Boys) on Film)thumbthumb *Closer'' (Feud) *''My Prerogative'' (Guilty Pleasures) *''Everybody Hurts (Lights Out) *I Wish'' (Wonder-ful) *Wrecking Ball (The End Of Twerk ) Navegador Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Parejas del club glee Categoría:Relaciones de Marley Categoría:Relaciones de Jake Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Relaciones Heterosexuales